1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to antiseptic compositions and, more particularly, to antiseptic gels incorporating hydrogen peroxide as an antiseptic agent. 2. Prior Art
Aqueous solutions containing hydrogen peroxide at a concentration level from about 1 to about 10% have long been known for their antiseptic properties. While it is reported in the literature that the antiseptic characteristics of hydrogen peroxide arise by virtue of the oxidizing properties of this composition, it has also been suggested that the mode of action of hydrogen peroxide is through the production of a strong oxidant, namely, the hydroxyl free radical. However, the early use of low concentration, hydrogen peroxide solutions as antiseptic compositions led to unfavorable results because the solutions tended to be unstable and the application of such solutions to tissue containing significant levels of catalase resulted in rapid deactivation of the hydrogen peroxide.
More recently, there has been an upsurge of interest in the utilization of hydrogen peroxide solutions as antiseptic compositions. These solutions are generally available as aqueous compositions containing 3.0 wt. % hydrogen peroxide. However, these aqueous compositions have certain disadvantages. One notable disadvantage is in the application of the liquid composition to skin cuts or abrasions where the amount utilized compared to the amount poured is minimal since most of the liquid immediately flows away from the application site. Another problem encountered with the liquid is that it is difficult to apply to certain areas of the body and must be cautiously applied to other areas of the body as, for example, in the vicinity of the eyes. Also, since hydrogen peroxide solutions may degrade faster when agitated, there utilization as carry-on antiseptic compositions in camping, hiking, and like activities is limited.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a stable and adherent hydrogen peroxide composition which overcomes the disadvantages that are present in the aqueous hydrogen peroxide solutions.